Divided by Zero
by Rokiri
Summary: And even if they didn't want to, Sora and Roxas were always going to be conjoined twins. Being divided by zero isn't always easy, though no one said it was. SoraxRiku and RoxasxAxel later, rated T also for later chapters. Different POV's


**Hullo lovelies~ Roxiri here, actually writing once more xD God, I'm sorry for disappearing so often. Just remember, Roxi loves you peoples~ (Even if she does wonder why you guys read her crap xD) So, ANOTHER kingdom hearts story? Why YES ;3 This will be a yaoi, meaning BOY x BOY! No like, no read. No one forced you here~**

**Alright, before you people shoot me, the grammar in this chapter is SUPPOSED to be messed up to help the point of view it uses. Wait, chapter? *le gasp* Roxi is posting up a multi-chapter story? :o It seems so~**

**DISCLAIMER;; Roxi-kun owns nothing but her ideas, so no suing her ~**

You know how when something goes wrong in nature, like those blank spaces in space that absorb everything in their range, some people will say it's because God divided by zero? My twin, Roxas, once said that when we were born God divided by zero. He said it a long time ago, but I still remember crying big fat salt tears until Aerith gave both of us an ice cream each.

Aerith isn't our Momma like some people think when we walk with her. Me and Roxas don't have a Momma or some one like one. But we do have two Dads, one named Cloud and the other named Leon. Aerith is related to us though, because she gave birth to us. But Cloud and Leon told us that she was like an Aunty, so that's who we see her as in our family. We don't really know the reasons behind Aerith not being our Mom yet, and we won't know for a while at this point.

Aunty Aerith is young, almost too young to have given birth to us even though we haven't figured that yet. She has long brown hair like me, but mine sticks up. Hers falls straight down and Aunty almost always seems to have it in a braid. She also had really pretty eyes and is pretty tall compared to us, but not as tall as Cloud and Leon.

We don't know our real Dad, but Roxas says that there's a reason we don't. I don't really care though, because I'm young enough at this point to not think about that kind of stuff. We also have two Dads anyway along with Aunty and lots of others. We have Yuffie and Yuna and Vincent and Cid and Rikku and lots of others in our family. Sorry if my writing is weird. Roxas says I can't write well, but I'm trying this time.

Me and Roxas are twins but we're not like most twins. There's a special name for us, some kind of cat I think, but I can never remember it. Roxas says that it's because we're different that we don't have a Mommy Aerith, but I don't believe him. Aerith loves us and says that we're her favorite flowers. She runs a flower shop, so that must say a lot.

Going back to what I had been saying before, we're twins. The easier name is "conjoined", meaning that me and Roxas are joined together. We're joined at a part of our head, but we have separate faces and necks and bodies.

People always ask us how we live with each other for so long or why we don't try surgery to fix the conjoining. The second question is really easy. Me and Roxas share blood veins that if they were cut, we'd probably end up dead. The first question's answer makes no sense unless you've been chained to another person that's a part of you emotionally and physically.

Well, there is a type of answer I give to people when they ask that. It's a story Aerith told us once, about twins like us. They were two little girls who were joined at the chest and shared a heart. They were really young and doctors thought that both wouldn't be able to survive. The girls were really happy though, often hugging and kissing each other. They even called the other "Me".

One of doctors finally decided to propose that the strong twin be separated from the other, taking the heart. The mother agreed because the smaller twin had fallen seriously ill at that point. The surgery happened soon after. It was a success and the weaker twin was cut from her sister while asleep under those weird doctor drugs that put you under. When the alive twin woke up, she started to panic. She yelled and called out for "Me" but the smaller twin was dead. The doctors calmed her and began to explain what had happened gently. But then she suddenly became very still before smiling and whispering "Me." before dying of a heart attack.

Aerith said that actually happened, just a long time ago. I don't really know what Roxas thinks about the story, seeing as he's the "host" twin. According to doctors, I'm like the weaker girl, a "parasitic" twin. I don't like the word, but they're kind of right. I'm weak, with really bad car sickness and unable to actually walk on my own.

It's hard to describe how me and Roxas get around. I'm smaller and since I was really sick when we learned to walk, it looks kind of strange. Roxas hold me up and I hold on to him with both legs around his waist and one arm around his shoulders. We get stared at a lot. But me and Roxas are strong enough that it doesn't really bother us anymore.

But the strength, on my part at least, is mostly emotional. I was born with a lot of problems, like my car sickness. It's not like other people, where medicine can help them. I usually throw up multiple times without a way to stop it. There's a lot more things, but I can't remember all the names.

Roxas, on the other hand, is strong and healthy. There's only a few things wrong with him, like his height. Because he fully supports me, his growth is gonna be cut down. He won't be a dwarf, but he'll lose inches because of me.

Sometimes I wonder if Roxas would be normal without me. We're only in fifth grade but…Are we in sixth? I can't even remember at this point. Another one of my problems. But like I was saying, people already make fun of us.

But we also have some friends. A nice girl named Kairi is in our Math class this year, but we were friends before that. I made a friend named Riku a few weeks ago, but Roxas doesn't like him. I think that one day, though, they'll be friends. Roxas has a lot more friends, but it doesn't really bother me.

Right now, though, Roxas got into a fight with his very best friend, a redheaded older brother of Kairi. He's two years older, like Riku is one year older then me and Roxas. His name is Axel and I couldn't follow what they were fighting about. Right now Roxas isn't mad though, he's just really sad.

We can't read each other's mind, like some twins like us, but it can get pretty close. Our emotions can be easily read by each other, along with other little hints that tell us what each other is feeling.

Axel and Roxas rarely fight, but when they do it's big and loud. I remember being really scared, clinging tightly to my brother. I knew he wasn't going to back down though, his adrenaline coursing through my veins as well. The adrenaline pushed Roxas further into the fight, but it made me want to run from it. If I could run, that is. I had always hated fighting.

We were now sitting on the porch, sea air pushing past us into the house through open windows. I could tell Roxas was happy that we couldn't se each other because there was no doubt his eyes were misty. Him and Axel were super close, so it hurt like it would with me and Riku. We barely knew each other, me and Riku, but we were already super close too.

I was also sad, but for a different reason. There wasn't anything I could do to comfort Roxas beside holding his hand with my free one, which I was already doing. One day Axel and Roxas would make up. One day maybe Riku would notice my glances. One day, me and Roxas would beat everyone at the Struggle tournament.

But, even in those days that were still so far from now, me and Roxas would still be divided by zero.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it~**

**So, this is being written in spare time, between musical rehearsals (I'm a male dancer/chorus member in the musical "The Boy Friend" x3) and life. Don't expect updates too quickly, though I will try to do it as fast as I can 3 Love you readers even though I have no idea why you're here 3**


End file.
